


Closer

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: Based on this (http://musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/173073971690/black-john-lennon-im-gonna-tag) post. Kurt and Blaine are studying when Kurt finds something... interesting on his boyfriend’s computer





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the first time (or one of the first) that I've written in present tense? I don't know if anyone cares, lol.
> 
> This work is unbeta'ed all mistakes are my own.

“So I think we’re pretty much done with the powerpoint, right?”

“Blaine, we haven’t added any pictures yet.” Kurt says amusedly.

“Oh! I have that covered. I actually went online last night and found some really good ones, I put them all in my flashdrive--”

“Blaine, honey, can you come down here a sec?” Blaine’s mom’s voice rang up the stairs.

“Coming!” Blaine shouts in response before turning to Kurt. “Look them over if you want? I’ll be right back.” he says and throws Kurt a smile before he leaves the room.

Kurt pulls Blaine’s computer closer and clicks on the flashdrive. He finds the file, and is about to click on it, when another file catches his eye. He opens ‘English Project Pictures’ on a different window, and clicks ‘Play’ on ‘Kurt’s Playlist’.

“ _You let me violate you…_ ” Trent Reznor’s voice rings through the air. Kurt blinks back in shock, eyes wide.

“ _You let me desecrate you…You let me penetrate you...You let me complicate you..._ ” the song continues.

Kurt can only blink as he listens to the song’s lyrics. He didn’t think Nine Inch Nails was something Blaine was into. But they learn new things about each other every day. Apparently.

Blaine comes into the room just as the chorus begins. “Kurt?”

“ _I want to fuck you like an animal..._ ”

Kurt turns his face towards Blaine, who looks equally as dumbfounded as Kurt feels.

“ _I want to feel you from the inside…_ ”

Kurt blushes. He knew it was coming, but still.

“Kurt! Oh my god.” Blaine’s eyebrows are apparently trying to escape the confines of his forehead.

Kurt snaps out of it, and pauses the song. A few beats of silence pass between them, before Blaine approaches the bed slowly and sits.

“What… was that?”

“I don’t know, you tell me. It was the first song in your ‘Kurt Playlist’, which makes me really curious as to what else you have on there.”

Blaine looks even more confused, if such a thing is possible. “My ‘Kurt Playlist’?” Kurt watches as Blaine’s confused expression smooths out, and an angry one takes its place. “I am going to kill Cooper!”

“Cooper?”

“He had to use my laptop when he came to visit cause he left his in L.A. and he gave it back to me with this smirk, I knew he did something, but I couldn’t find anything wrong with my computer, so I let it go. But I guess now I know.” Blaine says and huffs in frustration. “But wait, did you really think I listen to Nine Inch Nails?”

“I couldn’t really be sure.” Kurt says and shrugs. “It’s not like it’d be bad if you did.”

“They’re... not really my sound. They’re not bad, but it’s definitely not something I’d listen to on a regular basis.”

“Well now I want to hear what else Cooper has put on there. But first…” Kurt trails off and before he can second guess himself, throws himself on Blaine and plants a kiss on him. They fall back on the bed, and keep kissing for a few seconds before Kurt breaks the kiss.

“What was that for?” Blaine says, grinning. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“Do I need a reason to kiss my boyfriend? Well, if you need one, it’s because my boyfriend’s lips are very kissable.” Kurt says and gives Blaine a peck. “So is his neck.” he continues in a low voice, and let’s his lips travel down.

They don’t get finished with the powerpoint that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Also available on Tumblr at http://musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/173074081125/closer, for anyone interested.


End file.
